One Killer Mission!
by Sebastian-Michealis
Summary: A boy finds an adventure and might be gone with his love for Eternaty?


"Well you three are going to escort this rich man named Earl Shouko!" The Raikage said to my team mates and I.

"Yes!" The three of us said at once.

"My, my what a little team of bra- good looking children" Earl said with his chin held high like a total snob!

We set off into the village with our packsack's locked and loaded with supplies. My team mates are Lau and Angelina, Lau being an amazing medic-nin and Angel being awesome at genjutsu and taijutsu and then me...the lowly ninjutsu user...I can't even use a element technique, even the one I tried to do.

"Middle brat let's stop at a nice restaurant" He said indicating me, the leader of the group.

"As you wish!" I said adding a sarcastic tone.

I wouldn't mind going to a restaurant with Nakashima!" She said with her head down. Yeah I know another girl who loves me...Man this is impossible! This guy is bossing me with a quiet Medic and a obsessed girl.

"Fine!" I stated seeing a small place to eat.

We sat at a table looking at the menu given to us my the waiter. We chose our orders.

"I will pay since you are so obedient to me like royal dogs!" He said in a creepy cheerful manner.

We began to eat our meal as I sensed a dark powerful chakra. _Crap what's following us?_ I thought while eating a small bowl of Miso Ramen.

"Angel..Something is here, it's something bad..." I whispered towards her.

"I don't feel anything weird...?" She said out loud.

"Then-"I was cut off again but my own strength had grown as I felt my own chakra increase. I began to float and my eye's turned icy blue to a crimson. The blade came back in my hand, I thought I felt it grow bigger than before. I had blacked out but my body was still alive. Everyone got out as I swung my hand towards the roof splitting the restaurant in half almost. Suke had ran in to see me and stop me he tried to fight me but all I did was swing my sword and cut his arm almost off. Finally after I cut his arm my body dropped from the top of the restaurant to the ground with a big THUD!

"GHA! Son of a! Ahhhh!" He yelled out in pain while trying to heal himself and me at the same time. I woke up later on Angel's back my hand on her left boob as I screamed and jumped off right away forgetting the softness I felt.

" Sorry I didn't mean to!" I said almost terrified of what she might do.

"Haha! It's fine, you should say sorry to Suke thought! You almost cut off his arm!" She said with some disappointment in her voice.

"What? Why would-Oh..yeah..I blacked out?...Sorry Suke..."I stated with my eyes in tears.

"Cheer up man...I never want to see you cry, this is the first and last time..." He said with a tender smile. I got up and brushed myself off walking in front of everyone. We arrived at Land of fire's border we decided to take a break and camp in a mountain for the night. I was surprised...This rich guy has never said a word since the restaurant...I wonder what's going on? Everyone was asleep for the night except for me. I walked down the little mountain we had gone up and I went to go and see if i could control this 'sword' I made before. I tried and tried until sunrise, that's when the rich guy walked up to me.

"You better leave and get that thing for you checked, go back they can take me to the land of tea..."He stated with his left hand on my shoulder.

"I made this mission my priority, I can't leave you." I said with my words standing my ground.

"Fine, but if you get killed, it's not my fault!" He said with a chuckle in his words. I walked with him to the others as they just awoke from their sleep. We walked to a small village that was just ahead for breakfeast or maybe it was lunch? It's probably brunch! We walked to the village with the villagers staring awkwardly at us. We had arrived at a little diner place that was sorta like a ghost town. There where no waiters no chef's no anything! I looked outside and saw no one, there were a lot of people but they just went 'poof'!

"Uh guy's? I think this is a trick..." I said with my words becoming faint.

"Well we just saw a bunch of people! So don't lie!" Suke said his voice raising in anger. The table they were at began to float and smash into the wall when the rich guy had disappeared. We had decided to search the town and when we came back to the rendezvous point we heard a rumble and saw hands pop out of the ground and claw at us. _Raiton: Earth flash bombs!_ I used a string of handseal's and opened my mouth to let out balls of electricity fly out and blow up the ground allowing the hands to go back beyond the gave. We thought we were safe until...

_**[ what's going on? Is this a mere ninja trick of is it a supernatural event supposed to happen?]**_


End file.
